Ultimate Climax (Eren x Armin)
by zekkisaph
Summary: A shocking event brings the tension between Armin and Eren to its peak. This steamy tale outlines the release of their long-suppressed lust. Passions and emotions are let loose for what will become... the ultimate climax.


**Eremin: Ultimate Climax**

The First Night

Eren stared at the bunk above him. His lips were shivering as he lifted his hands from underneath his blanket.

"He's right there."

Eren began stroking the bottom of the bunk, right where he x-ray vision imagined Armin's bread rolls must be.

"He has the badonkadonk. I have the badonkadick. This needs to happen."  
"What needs to happen?"

Eren pulled his hands quickly back under the covers in fear. He wasn't aware that he was speaking his dicky-dick's thoughts out loud.

"Nothing, Armin. Go the fuck to sleep."

The Second Night

He laid there, breathing heavily and gripping at the sheets he laid on. His eyes began to well with tears, certain that his forbidden love would never reach fruition. What would become of him if he were to confess his true feelings? Questions rustled in his mind as he kissed his pillow, right where he x-ray vision imagined those rich green eyes of the boy below him would be staring back into his own.

Armin stroked his pony while fingering his back pussy, cried a little, and fell asleep.

Morning of the Third Day

"Armin! We're late!" Eren yanked Armin's blanket off of him. "Get the fuck u-..."

Armin laid there still asleep, his finger still stuck in his bahonka and his hand holding his Jimmy Neutron.

"Mmmm... Eren don't yell. They'll hear us."

Eren's mouth hung open as his face turned redder than a dog's dick. His forehead began to bead with sweat as he lifted a hand towards Armin's naked flesh pickle. Just as he was about to touch it, Armin opened his eyes.

Eren was frozen.

"Er- Eren!"

As Armin shouted he simultaneously pulled his finger out his poopshoot, which hurt him a bit as it was very dry, and pulled his sheets over him. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

"Eren, I..."

Eren stared into Armin's eyes for what seemed like 3,452,752 hours before the door to their barracks was kicked open.

"What the fuck are you gaybos doing? Get your homobutts to breakfast already!"

Jean was too intent on getting his fill of bacon and eggs to notice Eren's rock hard Evel Knievel sticking out of his boxers.

Eren and Armin got ready quickly and ran to the chow hall.

The Third Night

Eren lay face up in his bunk, replaying the scene from the morning in his head over and over. The images of Armin's appropriately-sized skin piccolo and his tight throbbing pucker puss gripping his elegant fingers was really winding him up. He turned to his side to face the wall.

Armin entered the room wrapped in a pink towel. He always wore his towel high enough to cover his nipples, which Eren always thought was super kawaii. Eren admired him through the reflection of shiny outlet on the wall.

Eren was exhausted from training that day, so he passed out.

…

"Eren..."

Eren could feel hair in his face and warmth all over his body. He struggled to open his eyes, instead embracing the warmth and burying his head into the soft hair that tickled his cheeks. He moaned a little in comfort before realizing the abnormal situation.

He felt a kiss on his neck.

Eren jolted awake to see Armin in his arms, naked against his body, staring into his eyes.

"Armin...?"

His surprise was muffled with the pleasure of finally having Armin in his arms, where he always wanted him.

"Have me, Eren. Make me yours."

Eren gripped Armin's body, one hand on the small of his back and the other below his left buttcheek. He closed his eyes and their lips locked. Eren began to pull Armin against him, forcing their Jim-jims to rub together. The feeling of Armin's winky against his ramped up the speed of their motions, and they soon found both their dingies in Eren's hand, sliding up and down on each other.

"Armin..."

Armin whimpered with pleasure. As they continued frotting, Eren bent down to kiss from Armin's neck down to his chest. His left hand gripped the back of his head and his right steadied their swords. Armin was gripping Eren's twink-cheeks.

Armin put a hand on Eren's chest so he would stop moving. He backed up a little and spread his legs open.

"Dick a hole in my wall with your colossal titan."

Eren ran his hands from Armin's chest to his thighs, as Armin closed his eyes and tilted his head back in pleasure. Eren grabbed some personal lubricant he hid under the throws of his bed for fapping and rubbed it all over his chicken. He put the tip of his Mike Zacharius up to Armin's peeker.

"Go slow, Eren."  
"Don't worry. I would never hurt you."

Armin whimpered in pleasure some more. Soon they found themselves in a steady motion, grabbing and sucking on each other as Eren filled the hole in Armin's booty.

"You're so hot I can hardly believe it." Armin said to Eren, breathing heavily.

Eren smiled. It was the smile Armin had always adored, from the time they were kids talking about the outside world to the time Eren was finally able to balance in his 3DMG. Armin began to tear up with happiness because now, that smile was explicitly for him.

"Don't cry," Eren slowed his pace and pushed gently, "this smile was always for you."

Armin couldn't help but tear up more and began to kiss Eren like it was the last he would ever see him. They were finally united, and in that moment, nothing could shake the joy in their hearts.

"Set your titans free inside me Eren."

Eren kissed him gently and started to push again. This time, he sat up some so he could stroke Armin's epidermirod to finish with him. They moved faster. Eren pushed and stroked harder. Soon, they found themselves both in climax.

"Ahh!"

Armin couldn't contain himself when he splooged. The feeling of his donut hole gripping Eren's mister, Eren's hot stream of cream breaching his walls, and his own little Levi squirting up his chest was too much pleasure for him to keep quiet.

Eren laid on top of Armin, stroking his hair, kissing him gently. They had shared their first experience together, and there was no greater moment in their lives.

"What was that noise!?"

There was a slamming noise. It was Mikasa. It actually wasn't too late in the night. She had intended to stop by and talk about training before heading to bed. Hearing a cry from down the hall alarmed her to think something was wrong.

"Eren? Armin? Wha- What are you guys doing? What is this!?"

Eren and Armin were staring at each other, as shocked as they were that morning. Mikasa stood frozen for a little bit before backing out of the room and closing it slowly. She walked towards the door to go outside, and soon found herself running wiping her tears on her sleeve. She loved Eren.

"Mikasa... saw us..."

Eren couldn't move. The fear in his eyes was the same as when he saw his mother eaten by that titan. Armin looked at him and knew their moment was over. He was shook up himself, but not as much about Mikasa as he was about Eren's face.

Questions were racing through Armin's head. "This is a shocking situation but why is Eren's face so full of fear? There's nothing against what we did. Why, then, is he so petrified that Mikasa caught us?"

Eren and Armin laid there and didn't speak or kiss again for the rest of the night.


End file.
